


Heads or Tails

by Branch



Series: Have and Hold [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comes in the middle of "A Good, Free, and Unconstrained Will". Takao won the coin toss. Midorima doesn't actually mind that. <span class="summary-meta">D/s, Porn, Fluff, I-4</span></p><p></p><blockquote class="teaser">
  <p>Shintarou lay waiting for him, breathing deep and quick, but still not looking.  And that was why Kazunari let him keep that arm over his face for a while; he was, after all, a point guard, and no one should be surprised if he liked to be in control.  The way Shintarou's breath caught when Kazunari's hands slid down his thighs to spread him wider, the open way he moaned when Kazunari's cock pushed into him, the way he relaxed into Kazunari's hands so easily, Kazunari loved all of those.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Heads or Tails

It never stopped amazing Kazunari how easily Shintarou relaxed for him, in bed. All right, so he colored up adorably when Kazunari started unbuttoning his shirt, and tended to fall into flustered silence when he noticed Kazunari watching him slide his pants off and fold them neatly. But all the upright reserve that saw Shintarou through the day and let him ignore as unworthy of notice the strange looks his lucky items invariably drew eased out of him as he lay back against the sheets. As soon as Kazunari's hands touched his skin, Shintarou seemed to let all that go, and by the time Kazunari's fingers started working him open he was ready to spread his legs with perfect, unconscious wantonness and rock down onto Kazunari's hand. Kazunari loved seeing him like this.

Of course, Shintarou _did_ tend to keep an arm thrown over his face, but that was all right. For now.

"Ready?" he murmured, curling his fingers a little to rub Shintarou inside until he gasped, hips bucking up. "Mm, looks like it."

"Yes," Shintarou agreed, husky, wetting lips that were already bitten red. The sight made heat tighten through Kazunari, made his own voice rougher.

"Good." He slid his fingers slowly free, savoring the tiny sound Shintarou made, and squeezed out a little more lube to slick over his cock. Shintarou lay waiting for him, breathing deep and quick, but still not looking. And that was why Kazunari let him keep that arm over his face for a while; he was, after all, a point guard, and no one should be surprised if he liked to be in control. The way Shintarou's breath caught when Kazunari's hands slid down his thighs to spread him wider, the open way he moaned when Kazunari's cock pushed into him, the way he relaxed into Kazunari's hands so easily, Kazunari loved all of those.

But after a few slow, rocking strokes to settle himself it was time for more.

"Shintarou," he said softly, "give me your hand."

No matter how many times they did this, that still made Shintarou gasp and tense a little. "Kazunari..."

"Shhh." He reached up to rest a hand against Shintarou's chest, steady and reassuring. "Give me your hand," he repeated lower.

Slowly, Shintarou let the arm across his face fall and held out his bare fingers, unwrapped earlier at the same time he'd set aside his glasses.

Kazunari cradled Shintarou's hand in both of his, holding those wide, uncertain eyes as he lifted it. The sudden flush in Shintarou's face when Kazunari wrapped his lips around one finger and sucked, the soft moan Shintarou tried to catch back, nearly made him moan himself. Well, no, he lied; it was the things he knew were behind that flush and that moan. It was the fact that Shintarou guarded his hands so jealously and yet would trust them to Kazunari, even when uncertainty made the fingers in Kazunari's hold tremble. It was the fact that the way Shintarou responded to having those sensitive fingers sucked was one of the few things that truly made him blush, in bed, but he would let Kazunari do it anyway. That was what made him so hard as he drove deeper into Shintarou, fucking him steadily while he played his tongue over Shintarou's fingers just as slow and wet and dirty as possible. He fucked the tight heat of his partner's ass hard and sure, and slid his lips and tongue over Shintarou's shaking fingers until Shintarou was gasping, breath cut into quick little jerks. Until he was making a soft sound, almost a whimper, at the end of every thrust. Until he closed his eyes and whispered, "Kazunari," with an edge of pleading in that low, controlled voice.

"Mmm." Kazunari smiled, licking one last time down Shintarou's fingers before he guided Shintarou's hand down to wrap those wet fingers around his own cock. "Yeah. Show me. Let me see you, Shin-chan." He closed both hands around his partner's hips, lifting him up a little so Kazunari could fuck him harder, and the first thrust drove home just as long, talented fingers stroked hard down Shintarou's cock.

Kazunari tried not to use cliches, but if Shintarou's open moan wasn't music it was still a sound that put a burst of heat down Kazunari's spine. Shintarou was gorgeous like this, spread out and undone, lips parted around low gasps, fingers sliding with desperate hunger up and down the long, hard line of his own cock. Kazunari bit down hard on his lip to keep himself from coming immediately when Shintarou arched hard, head tipped back, and his body wrung itself out around Kazunari's cock. He wanted to watch this. The velvety depth of Shintarou's moan did him in, though, and he slid helplessly over the edge after him, hips jerking hard against the curve of Shintarou's ass while the rush of pleasure made the world hazy.

The sight of Shintarou sprawled out afterwards, though, lax and flushed, was just as good.

Kazunari eased Shintarou's legs back down and stretched out to settle against him, winding an arm around Shintarou's ribs. "Good?" he asked softly. Shintarou nodded quietly and rested his bare fingers on Kazunari's shoulder, lightly. Kazunari smiled and snuggled closer, satisfied with the sure knowledge that Shintarou would say yes the next time he suggested this.

**End**


End file.
